Flashers
by Shades Of Purple84
Summary: The bippity, boppity, boops of my writing.
1. Happy Pill

**Fan Fic Flash Fic Week 11**

* * *

He leaves me; wanting him to come back but I know he holds me down. He drags me through mud as I kick and fight to get back up.

He laughs at me. I don't know the truth. I want the truth but I don't get it. My mind doesn't understand. He tells half-truths. White Lies are what they are called.

He is like that happy pill everyone talks about. He takes away the pain only for just a little while then it comes back with a vengeance. Pounding harder and harder with every hit.

Being with him is painful but being without him is like I can't breathe. Being close to him is a longing I so desire.


	2. Behind the Mask

**Fan Fic Flash Fic Week 12**

* * *

He was in a crowd that I had no part in being of. I didn't want that part. I just wanted someone to pay attention to me without wanting anything from me. I wanted friends that WANTED to hang out with me. That didn't happen.

During out school days together we were friends. I knew something was different about him but I couldn't pinpoint what it was because he was masking it with drugs and alcohol.

We had a good time in school being friends but we weren't friends outside of school, that's how it always was with me. Everyone would befriend and be nice to me during school hours. Never after.

One day after years of being apart we find each other. He has been sober two years, has a steady job that pays his bills, he has his own vehicle, and doing what he can to survive. I, however, married, had two kids, then got divorced and am living with my parents.

Like I said I always new he was different. He has a good heart and lets me be the person I am without questioning me, without judging me, without degrading me. It is the good I wasn't looking for. He is the good I shouldn't have left in the dark. I should've pulled him out of it when I had the chance the first time around.

* * *

**This is the full version of what I had posted on the site.**


	3. Star Light, Star Bright

**Fan Fic Flash Fic Week 16**

* * *

Dancing in the stars. That's how I saw you for the first time. I saw your silhouette among the cloudless sky, light by thousands of tiny lights.

You move effortlessly to the music that surrounds us. As I slowly walk towards you, I notice you have your eyes closed. Strange, I thought, she's going to fall. So I began moving with you the closer I got. I didn't want to scare you.

As we moved through the night together, I heard you sigh. I lightly touched your arm, letting my hand slide down to yours. Your eyes open slowly as we continue to twirl in time.

Everything around us has stopped. It's just you and I. I see the stars dancing in your eyes. You meld into my body as the music becomes slower and further away from us.

My hands on your hips make you take a deep breath. Looking deeper into your eyes I see a future I dare not speak of, for if I did, it might slip away.

* * *

**:) Sigh**


	4. Fixing Us

**FanFicFlashFic dot blogspot dot com had a picture prompt last Thursday. I didn't have time to submit mine, so here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

The day started out really good. We were giggly, enjoying the morning, and then it seemed to turn gloomy just like the clouds rolling in.

I didn't like how our weekend was going, so I ran. I wanted to be alone to let it all out. You wouldn't let me.

You ran after me, tried to get me to talk. I said, "This weekend isn't how I wanted it to go." It was our weekend.

I started running again just before you touched me.

My legs gave out; you caught me as we both plopped down into the water. Through my sobs, I couldn't hear what you had said.

I said, "You can't fix me."

"I want to fix us both."

"You can't fix me." And we just sat there, soaking in the water. You, letting me sob, hanging in your arms, until I was able to stop.

* * *

**This was from a dream I had and I thought it fit the picture prompt perfectly.**


	5. Music To My Ears

**fan fic flash fic dot blogspot dot com week 20**

* * *

Your heart is music to my ears. It sings to me when we lay together in quiet darkness. It tells me things as we drift off to dreamland.

Your heart sings to me of the love we share. How strong it is. How nothing will break us apart. The beats are soothing. I listen as long as I can every time we are together.

It once sang to me of how you wont hurt me. How you'll keep me safe. How our love is strong enough to keep us from falling apart from each other.

Your heart sings of true love for me. The love I thought I would never get to enjoy.

* * *

**Thank you**


	6. A Boy Born This Day

**Just something I had to work through today**

* * *

A boy born this day eight years ago

A boy born this day into a family

Thought of loving and caring

Torn apart by lies and manipulation

A boy born this day

Happy as the day I brought him home

Eight years ago, we didn't think we'd be in this situation.

Two separate homes.

Two-birthday fiestas.

Spending time with both parents equally, though Mom has rough days, she still lights up when we are together.

Mom everything will be all right.

A boy born this day eight years ago

Still has a hold of mommy's heartstrings maybe even stronger than those first ultrasounds.

Baby boy, no longer a baby, how did it come to this? How did we end up back where we started nine years ago?

Oh, yeah. You're father decided to keep secrets from me. He decided talking wasn't the option. He decided that the grass was greener on the other side.

A Boy born this day eight years ago

I'm sorry our lives are the way they are. This was not my vision, at least not part of it, anyway.

A boy born this day

A boy born this day

Knows love and caring

Sees all he can

A boy born this day

* * *

**Thank you**


	7. Self-Respect

She had a lot of self-respect in school. She still has it, though slightly lost. I can only hope to help her get all her self-respect back.

I saw into her soul then as I do now. She is as pure as the day she was born. She does what she wants, when she wants. No questions asked.

She walked into the bar like she owned the joint. Almost like she had an imaginary spot light shining down on her.

A tall, stalky male walked up to her. I saw his lips move and then her knee met his groin before she threw him out. Did she own this bar?

Something about her was pulling me.

I sat at the bar drinking my beer as she walked by behind me. I inhaled, taking in the lovely scent she walked around with.

What was it? Her powerful presence brings me to life.

She is a woman who respects herself enough to know who she is and not care about what others think.

Knowing that makes me want to hold her. To let her know there are men that enjoy that in a woman.

I want to love her.

* * *

**Fan Fic Flash Fic dot blogspot dot co dot uk**


	8. A Simple Hi

**Fan Fic Flash Fic Week 30**

* * *

"Hi"

"Hi," I reply with a smile.

His voice brings me out of my trance from the computer as he leans down to kiss me. That's how he greeted me every time we were together. I feel so much love in that one word that it melts away whatever stress I was carrying.

A simple 'hi' from those that care mean the world.

That simple 'hi' stopped echoing the day we buried him. The day I said goodbye to him. The day my love was laid to rest with so many others.

I now stare out the sink window in the kitchen watching him play with our children as a hand is placed upon my shoulder. "Mom."

I'm startled looking at my oldest son with tears in my eyes, about to spill over as he says, "Hi."

I smile while giving him a hug. "Hi."

His arms engulf me. I cry on his shoulder as long as he stands there quiet, holding me tighter, knowing I need him. I need my son. I need my husband.

"Hi."

* * *

**Find more at fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com. There's plenty of time to get an entry in. Get yours in soon.**


End file.
